Together and Apart Again
by Mattie0715
Summary: When George's twin brother Fred dies how is he supposed to cope? Can Mattie his fiancé help him, or will things take a turn for the worst?


Cold stone of the castle wall scratches my already bloody fingertips, grit sticking to my tear soaked cheeks. With a sudden bolt of courage I walk back to the body, and it's so surreal that this could ever happen. Fred and George can never be separated, right? My Georgie. My heart drops into my feet without warning, where is George?

敵EORGE,I scream.

Everyone in the great hall looks up, disturbed from their mourning, and healing. He could be doing anything! He just lost his brother, and his best friend. He needs me, and I have to find him. Instinct kicks in and I break into the fastest run I ever have, quickly peeking into the empty classrooms for any signs of the tall red head. I scream his name until the lack of oxygen takes its toll on me, and I slip into a spare room. Coincidentally there he is. Sitting with his back against the right hand wall. Slowly I walk around so I am facing him, only to see that he has his wand pointed against his temple, and tremors are passing through his body.

哲o George, please no. Look at me please,I plead.

His eyes meet mine and his pain is clearly visible. I sit down next to him while simultaneously reaching around him and lowering the wand from his head. His face is streaked with tears, making clean trails out of the dirt on his cheeks.

的 cant live without him Mattie, he was half of me."

的 know darling,I whisper as I snake my hands around his waist, almost as if I'm trying to keep the broken pieces from scattering. 撤lease live for me George, for your family, for your friends, for Fred. You know he wouldn't want you like this, Im sure he misses you too Georgie."

的 can not do it!George thunders suddenly, startling me from my sitting position.

George gets up with tense muscles, looking angry and wounded. Without warning he grabs a wooden chair from behind one of the abandoned desks, and throws it so hard against the wall that it shatters. Moments after, his facade shrivels and he falls to the floor with a painful thump. I walk over and lift his head up with my hand, looking him straight in the eyes for a few seconds before pulling his whole body into mine. We hold each other there on the floor of a gloomy room surrounded by the sounds of screams and explosions from the battle. It's my turn to cry now. I let my tears soak into George's jacket, and he wraps his arms around me cascading my whole being with comfort. My hands run through the hairs at the nape of his neck, as I breathe in his scent of sweat and dirt and tears I can only hold him tighter.

泥o you want to get up love?I whisper reluctantly into his ear.

Without a word he stands up while still holding onto me, and looks right into my eyes.

的 am going to go back out there Mattie, and I am going to fight for vengeance against the monster that did this. I'm going to fight for Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and you sweet heart. I am going to fight for you because you are the love of my life and you are all I have says boldly.

展ell I'm fighting with you then,I state.

溺attie please don't, I cant lose you of all people right now."

鄭nd I cant bloody lose you George. You are all I have ever had, and I love you to bits,I argue.

I hug George close again, cherishing every breath that he takes against me, and how his chin feels nestled against my forehead. He tilts my chin up so we're face to face, and kisses me abruptly, surprised I kiss back. With one hand on the side of his face and one entangled in his bright red hair, I am happy for a second, but only that until reality snaps back. I pull away from him, feeling his soft pink lips detach from my own. Exchanging a brave look George locks his hand with mine, and we begin to walk out of the now empty room. As soon as our feet step into the hall of Hogwarts again all hell breaks loose. Without warning we are flanked by two death eaters, and they are closing in fast.

鉄tupefy!I shout at the man closest to me.

鄭vada-,I hear the the death eater mutter in Georges direction.

Before George has time to react I stun the killer with an animal like glint in my eyes. Beckoning for George to follow me, I run down the hallway and into the Great Hall again where the rest of the Weasley family waits.

徹h, darlings I was worried sick. I thought you were both killed,Mrs. Weasley coos, and wraps her arms around both of us. 添ou Know Who called off the fighting, unfortunately there are still death eaters roaming the castle, and dear Harry has gone into the forest alone to find him."

I nod at the broken woman and find an empty spot on a bench to the right of the entrance to the hall. George embraces his brother Bill and they pick a spot together to talk. I am alone, observing my friends crumble around me from the stress and sadness of death, and war. Oddly I feel no relief that the fighting is over, no weight has been lifted off of my chest, and no worries have been torn from my mind. Hermione, my friend since third year comes to keep me company. I can see that she is worried too. Probably because of Harry's noble quest to venture into the forbidden forest and fight Voldemort in the flesh.

的s he ok?she questions cautiously, presumably asking about George.

典o be honest I'm not quite sure yet, he seems pretty beaten up. I mean I don't blame him, losing his brother and all. I just hope he'll be happy again one day, and crack jokes you know, like he used to,I trail off.

的m sure things will turn out okay for all of us,Hermione starts, and then pauses, 的'm going mad over this, honestly things might not be okay. Voldemort might kill Harry, and Merlin help us all if he does. He could take over the world... Kill all of the muggles and muggle born wizards. I can't imagine a world being run by him."

Hermione immediately starts sobbing and I hold her in my arms, admiring how strong she is to be able to handle this.

的'm so sorry,she exclaims, her voice breaking, 的 must get back to Ron, It's our job to find the snake, with her being the last Horcrux we at least have a chance to help Harry."

I walk over to George again, who is now alone, and done with his and Bill's conversation. George's face is pale and ghost like, and his whole body is slumped against the wall. I place my dirt encrusted hand on George's knee, and sit with him for what seemed like five minutes, but what turns out to be an hour, and I simply reassure him that everything will be ok.

典hey're back,I suddenly hear being murmured throughout the congregation of witches and wizards.

鼎'mon Georgie, lets go, they might need help, ok?I say as I coax him out of the chair.

I wrap my arm around his waist and pull George as close to me as I can without possibly breaking him. We made the tiring walk ,after a long day and night of fighting, outside to the courtyard. We are met with a huge procession of death eaters, headed by Voldemort himself, and Hagrid holding a large object in his arms. The whole scene sends shivers down my spine. In the frenzy of everyone shoving to get ahead of each other in hope of catching a glimpse of the action, George has been pushed in front of me. A stunned gasp runs throughout the crowd, I see Mr. Weasley step forward away from the group. George tenses in fear, so I place my hand on the small of his back trying to relax him. A jolt of fear runs through my veins. Hagrid is carrying a body, Harry's body. Ginny lurches forward screaming in vain, but her father holds her back.

哲o,George whispers.

My mind strays for a while, as I think about the consequences of what I have just seen. Harry Potter, the boy who lived is dead. Fred is dead Tonks, and Lupin as well. I snap back to attention as a commotion starts to begin in the crowd. With George being tall and in front of me I have no idea what is going on.

滴e's alive Mattie!George turns around and exclaims to me while grinning, 滴arry's back."

徹h,I sigh in relief, 吐antastic!"

Unfortunately the fight starts up again. The death eaters trying to distract anyone possible from finding Nagini, and Hogwarts trying to stick together through it all. I am fighting with a new found courage, everything is ok. Hermione runs into the great hall, at that exact moment the death eaters eerily swoosh away.

滴e's dead!She shouts with a smile on her face, 天oldemort is dead!"

Cheers ripple throughout the cavernous room and even George gives the world a smile as he walks over to me. He gives a sideways smirk and lifts me up in his arms.

展hat do you say we go home,he whispers in my ear.

的 say yes,I manage to squeeze out exhaustedly.

I tell Molly that we will be at the Burrow, and to leave it to me to get George, and myself cleaned up. Relieved I grab George's hand and we snap back to the cozy living room in a heartbeat. Slowly, I lead the fragile skeleton of my George to the kitchen table and lowered him into the intricately carved wooden chair at the head of the table.

的t's going to be ok love, I'll get you cleaned up,I speak to him with my hand on the side of his face.

I pull one of the kitchen drawers open, and take out a maroon washcloth embroidered with chickens. Delicately, I run the cloth under warm water and drop some of Madame Mayda's Healing Tonic onto the fiber.

典his is going to sting George,I speak to him as I am about to press the washcloth to his face.

I lower it onto his face and press down. George winces as his skin sizzles under the pressure.

鉄hhhhh,I whisper as I slowly clean the rest of his face.

I gaze into his eyes and lean in to kiss him. My lips meet his for a quick peck before pulling away, too tired to go on. I grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom. The bed is tantalizing, fluffy white cover, perfectly firm pillows, and a downy throw, we can't wait. I dress into a pink nightgown and George slips on a pair of pajama pants. Slowly I slide into bed next to George and press myself against his body. I shudder as I feel him, his chest, his stomach, his whole body envelops me in relaxation. With my chin over his shoulder, and his chin over my shoulder I suddenly feel one of his tears trickle down my back.

哲o Georgie darling don't cry,I plead to him, 鍍alk to me Georgie."

哲ever leave me Mattie, never ever, that's all I ask,He chokes out.

鄭lways."

George and I fall asleep in each other's arms breathing against each other in a dreamless sleep. Twelve hours later I wake up still entwined with George. I rustle around in the bed for a while before realizing I can't go back to sleep. Without waking the sleeping George beside me, I slide out of bed, and slip on a bath robe.

展haa,George slowly wakes up, 溺attie?"

泥arling, go back to sleep,I whisper in a calming tone, and ease out of the room.

I am surprised to look out the window and see the brim of the sun spilling over the horizon casting a pale pink glow over the landscape. Noticing some chamomile tea on the counter I decide to make myself some. Methodically I brew the tea, almost like a robot.

擢lagrate,I murmur at the water, watching a brilliantly lit fiery rope boil the water within seconds.

Placing the tea bag in the hot water I waft the alluring smell of the chamomile up towards my face, and revel in the scent. Two strong arms snake around my waist, and a body warms my back.

敵eorge?I question.

溺mmm,he groans which I assume is a yes.

He unwraps his arms and takes a seat in a chair across the table from where I am standing.

添ou're stunning,George remarks with a smug smile on his face.

徹h shut up will you?I laugh and sit down next to him handing him a mug of tea.

I curl into him, and squeeze as close as possible savoring his warmth. With his head nestled against mine, and my arms wrapped around him we stay like this for a while.

鏑et's go for a walk,George suggests.

I silently agree, get out of my chair, and proceed to write Molly a note telling her not to worry if we aren't in the house when she wakes up. George opens the door to the burrow letting the brisk air of an early spring morning fill the warm interior. I grab his hand and we step outside together, then pulling the door closed behind us. Tree branches loom over head, and with the sun halfway over the horizon the pond is reflecting off of the sky turning a tenacious shade of orange.

徹h George,I sigh, and put my head on his shoulder.

的 miss him,George states bluntly.

徹h Georgie, I know. I miss him too,I whisper.

的've missed you,he growls.

George crashes his lips against mine, and I quickly return the favor. I roll my tongue around his, and groan into his mouth. George pulls away and stares me in the eye with an unshakable sadness in his eyes.

的'll miss you,he whispers.

展hat? George what's wrong? Where are you going?I ask nervously.

His eyes meet me for a second, and then he collapses onto the ground.

敵eorge?! George, NO,I scream.

We are only a couple of yards away from the door of the burrow, and Ron comes rushing out. He kneels down beside George ,and takes his pulse.

迭on what's wrong with him? Is he alright?I cry, tears rushing down my face and into the grass.

溺attie it's ok, he still has a pulse it's just weak. Let's get him inside, and get the others awake ok?"

I nod my head ,hoist George's shoulder up, and put his arm over my neck. Ron does the same as we carry him into the house, and place him on the couch. Ron runs up the stairs to get the family up.

哲o, you can't leave me now sweetie! We can make it through, I promise I'll always have your back. We'll start a family together, and move to the country. Once you make enough money in the sop we can by a big farm house and connect the floos! Please stay here with me Georgie, I love you, I'm in love with you! Please!I sob into his neck.

溺attie! We need to get him to St. Mungo's,Ron says hurriedly to me while walking down the stairs, and being followed by the rest of the family.

I agree and lift him up into my arms with the help of Mr. Weasley and we carry him into the fireplace.

溺attie,Mr. Weasley starts, 添ou need to hold him and think of the lobby of St. Mungo's, and I will do the same. Remember, don't stray from that image or all of us might get splinched."

徹k, I will,I reply

I grasp George's head and torso, and I imagine in the most detail I can the lobby of the wizard hospital. White walls, mundane plants, and uncomfortable waiting chair are all present in my mind. Before I know it Mr. Weasley shouts the name of the hospital and we are flying through the city. In no time we stand in the lobby of the bland building. I run up to the counter and explain to the nurse our situation.

溺a'am we need to be helped immediately! My fiance just collapsed and I think he might of poisoned himself! Please help!I blurt

展e'll help you right away,she says calmly, and presses a large red button.

Almost immediately doctors rush out of the hallway and over to where Mr. Weasley is standing. They have a short conversation with him before heaving George onto a stretcher and away into the depths of St. Mungo's.

鄭rthur,I sob and embrace him, 的'm so sorry."

的t's ok Mattie you couldn't have prevented this,he stated grimly.

Well, that gets me thinking because in all honesty I probably could have stopped this from

happening. I shouldn't have left him alone in such a state of brokenness. The remaining Weasley family comes in to the hospital periodically by the floo. The only person that I have ever loved is on his death bed ,and I can't think of a worse scenario. If I can never run my hands through his soft strawberry hair or feel his soft lips on mine then why should I live? I contemplate the worst for over two hours until a doctor comes in to consult the family.

展ell,he begins, and everyone leans forward in anticipation, 敵eorge will be ok. However, his mental state is severely problematic and he will need support in the coming months.

Tears fall from my eyes and everybody else's as well, tears of relief and happiness.

哲ow, if you would all follow me I'll show you to his room. He isn't awake yet but he will be soon."

Everyone rises from their respective chairs and we follow the doctor.

的f you don't mind me asking,I say to the doctor, 努hat did happen to George?"

滴e ingested a killing potion in an attempt to commit suicide. The killing potion is derived from the Muphula root that grows mostly in South America,The doctor replies.

典hank you,I reply weakly.

Despite the evidence I couldn't help but think that George's accident was in fact an accident, but now I can't help feeling that it is my fault what has happened. We finally arrive in the hospital room with the sight of George lying on a hospital bed, pale, lifeless, and intertwined with tubes. I stand back and let his family go first. Mrs. Weasley strokes his cheek, and tears drop on to the pale white sheets creating grey drops. I sit on a seat by the doorway for fifteen minutes or so and observe the sleeping redhead. Eventually I walk over and settle myself next to him on the bed, making sure not to sit in the intricate tubing. I stroke his hair with my thumb, and I lean down to kiss him on the lips. They're cold and almost lifeless, but unmistakably Georges lips. I pull a chair from the wall closer to the hospital bed and sit down.

徹h George. Why did you do this?I whisper into his ear.

The family and I sat in the room for around two hours before I assured everyone else that they could go home and get some rest. Now I sit in the room alone with George, and eventually the doctor comes in.

滴e should be awake soon ma'am. We had to do an operation to remove the toxins from his body so the anesthesia isn't permanent. You are welcome to check him out and leave whenever you're ready,he explains with a smile.

典hank you so much,I breath out, relieved.

Soon enough George does wake up confused and dazed.

展hat, where am I?"

徹h darling,I let out, 添ou're fine it's ok, I'm here. I love you."

I kiss him deeply on the lips, and he kisses back.

展hy did you do this to us Georgie? Are you ok?"

的'm so sorry love. I know I shouldn't have, but I'm just in a dark place,he explains

徹k, well darling you know I'm always here for you."


End file.
